


No Patience

by hazzmyass



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Job, Dirty Talk, M/M, Road Head, Smut, gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-28 23:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazzmyass/pseuds/hazzmyass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day of work, Harry and Louis were both exhausted, but both extremely turned on. Louis couldn’t wait until they got back to their hotel, so he pleasures Harry with some road head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Patience

**Author's Note:**

> I DON’T RECOMMEND DOING THIS. I HOPE LOUIS AND HARRY NEVER ACTUALLY DO THIS BECAUSE IT COULD BE REALLY DANGEROUS AND THEY COULD DIE, BUT ENJOY. OH AND I SEEM TO HAVE A THING FOR LOUIS GAGGING ON HARRY’S DICK SORRY NOT SORRY. AND AGAIN, I’M AWFUL AT PROOF READING SO SORRY FOR ERRORS!  
> ((none of this is real. purely my (shameful)(but not) imagination))

After spending more than 13 hours at radio stations, news stations, and other various interview locations, Harry and Louis were both exhausted; however, that did not prevent them from lip-locking in the car garage after their final interview.  
Louis’ back was pressed up against the passenger side door, fingers tangled deep into Harry’s curly locks. He tugged on them slightly, pulling away, his heart beating rapidly, both of their breaths coming out in pants.  
Harry groaned, feeling the loss of his lips. He began to place soft kisses along Louis’ jaw and neck,”I hate not being able to kiss you all day,Lou,” he mumbled into his neck, brushing his soft, plump lips up to his boyfriend’s thin ones that he loved so much. He slipped his own tongue out, rubbing it along Louis’ bottom lip.  
Louis tightened his own fingers into his hair, tugging back to look into Harry’s green eyes,”I know,babe,” he brought a leg up, wrapping it around Harry’s waist, thankful for the sweats he had changed into after their final interview, allowing him to be more flexible. Their crotches rubbed up against each other, strangled moans released from each others lips.  
"Come on, Lou, not here," Harry protested, still not pulling away from his boyfriend; he only tightened his arms around his waist, pulling him closer.  
Louis smirked, then pressed his lips firmly against Harry’s swallow tattoos that were peaking through the top of his v-neck t-shirt,”fine, ” he mumbled, slowly licking up his neck, pausing at his lips,skimming past them before he leaned up further, latching his hands onto the back of Harry’s curly head, pushing down to get his ear closer to his mouth,”but will you take me back to the hotel and fuck me? please? I need it,Haz” he bit Harry’s lip, grinning slightly as he heard the throaty moan come from Harry’s lips.  
Harry nodded,”yeah, once we get back,” he unattached Louis from himself, backing away, running his hand through his own hair, giving it a shake, before smoothing it back over. He reached behind Louis, opening the car door for him.  
Louis beamed, noticing the gesture from his boyfriend. He bit his lip, smiling up at a Harry before giving him a small wink.  
Harry shut the door, probably a little too hard, walking around behind the vehicle. Twenty minutes. Harry thought. Twenty more minutes until we get to the hotel until I can fuck him senseless. Harry reached his hand down, adjusting his almost noticeable bulge in his loose sweat pants.  
——————————————————————————  
Five minutes later, they were finally on the highway and more than likely, the only car on the deserted roads for hours. After all, it was going on 2am. Harry had his left hand on the wheel, his right firmly interlocked with Louis’ left one. Louis was leaning on the center console, humming softly to the background music coming from the stereo. He closed his eyes, feeling Harry’s large thumb rub the back of his hand. He bit his lip, trying to prevent the perverted thoughts of having his boyfriend’s thumb rubbing the head of his erection, which was slowly growing over each minute that was passing. Louis gazed up, staring at Harry’s focused eyes. After a few minutes, Harry quickly glanced at Louis, noticing his staring.  
"May I help you?" Harry asked, smirking.  
Louis shook his head before casually pulling his hand out of Harry’s, rested his hands into his own lap. After a few more moments of silence, Louis slipped his hand onto Harry’s thighs, glancing up to his eyes just in time to notice a flash of lust.  
"Not while I’m driving, Lou," Harry mumbled, biting his lower lip to restrain a moan he knew was threatening to come out just from the simple touch.  
Louis rubbed a bit harder, moving closer to Harry’s crotch. He let his fingers brush up against the hardened bulge Harry was sporting, his sweat pants doing no justice to hid it. He gripped the outline of Harry’s cock with two of his fingers, moving them up and down slowly.  
"Louis, please," he moaned, placing his right hand back on the wheel,keeping a firm grip, trying not to swerve due to the amount of pleasure he was receiving with the a small touch.  
"Please what, Harry?" Louis smirked, not giving Harry time to answer before he was unbuckling his own seat belt, leaning over the center of the car, pressing his lips to Harry’s thighs. He leaned over Harry’s lap as far as the center console allowed him, stretching his short arm to the lever on the side of Harry’s seat, pushing it backwards. Harry glanced down at Louis, shaking his head as he felt his seat move backward. He double checked his speed before pressing the cruise control button in the middle of the steering wheel, relaxing his legs.  
"Eyes on the road, Styles," He said, noticing Harry’s gaze on him. Since he was so small, he was able to climb between his legs, settling himself on the floor mat. He leaned forward, grabbing his boyfriend’s sweats by the top and tugged them down until they were down and around his ankles.  
Louis kissed Harry’s knees, before placing his hands on Harry’s hips, squeezing tightly before pulling him towards him, getting him as close to the edge as he possibly could.  
Harry kept his two hands on the wheel, spreading his legs out further as he felt warm, hot breath on his inner thighs. He began feeling small kisses being pressed upon the skin. He groaned, feeling Louis suck hard on a specific spot, leaving a dark purple, noticeable bruise.  
Louis grinned,satisfied as he admired Harry’s dick. Almost to it’s full, hard length at eight and a half inches, purple head, leaking pre-cum and twitching with every hot breath that gets near it. He curled his fingers around the base with one hand, feeling the weight of Harry’s balls with the other. He rolled them between his fingers, moving dramatically slow towards Harry’s cock, mouth already eager, shaped with an ‘O’.  
Harry moaned out,”Louis,f-fuck,” He bucked his hips, searching for his mouth. When Louis backed away, Harry glared down at him for a moment, looking back up at the road just as a car was passing, oblivious to what was going on beneath Harry’s feet.  
"Fucking suck it, Lou, no more teasing," Harry whined.  
"What do you say, Harry?" Louis smirked, waiting for an answer, gripping the base of Harry’s cock tighter.  
"I say fucking suck it, Louis," Harry growled, grabbing the back of Louis hair with one of his hands. He intertwined his fingers within his hair, getting a good grip before pushing down. Louis instantly opened his mouth wide.  
"Mmm,Louis," Harry moaned, forcing his eyes to stay open and focus on the road while his boyfriend’s mouth enveloped his dick, swirling his tongue around it. Harry pushed down again, forcing his cock to go down Louis’ throat.  
Louis gagged, but remained still, peaking up at Harry from underneath his eyelashes.  
Harry looked down, then pulled back Louis’ hair, allowing him to take some breaths.  
Louis leaned down, taking Harry’s balls into his mouth,sucking lightly while wrapping his fingers around his dick, pumping quickly.  
"Faster Lou,p-please," he managed to say,spreading his legs further as he felt one of Louis’ wet fingers press against his asshole.  
"You like that,Haz? You like having my finger up your ass, hand around your cock, while you’re driving?"he asked huskily, slowly pushing his finger into his puckered, awaiting hole,"damn, so tight,"he murmured before covering Harry’s cock with his mouth. He bobbed his head up and down, pushing down far enough to make himself gag, tears lingering at the corner of his eyes.  
Harry moaned, rotating his hips, trying to get his finger deeper,”Oh hell yeah, Lou, so good,” He shut his eyes for a moment, taking in the pleasure before opening them again, forgetting that they were on a highway, in a moving vehicle going at least 60 mph.  
Louis pulled back, taking a deep breath, moving his head quicker along with his finger, matching the pace of the two. He pushed his cock deeper into his mouth, pressing it deep enough to get a gag reflex out of it. He opened his mouth wider, releasing the gagging noises he knew would set Harry off.  
"Oh god, Lou, oh god.." He bucked his hips, trying to meet the thrusts of Louis’ fingers and mouth,"gonna cum."  
Louis moved the hand wrapped around the base of Harry’s cock to his balls, giving a squeeze at the same time he pushed his finger far enough to reach Harry’s prostate, causing Harry’s cock to jerk in his mouth, followed by a rather large load of white, creamy cum.  
"Shit Lou," Harry breathed, squeezing his eyes shut, only to re open them again when he felt Louis tap his leg with his finger.  
Louis quickly swallowed all of Harry’s cum,”Eyes open,babe,” he smirked,pulling his sweats up his legs, adjusting them until they fit on his hips. He climbed from underneath the steering wheel, moving quickly out of Harry’s view before sitting back in the passenger seat. He buckled his seat belt, grinning to himself. He looked over at Harry, cheeks flushed, chest moving up and down quickly as he attempted to come down from his orgasm.  
"Damn, Louis," Harry glanced over at him,"I don’t care how dangerous that was…it was so hot baby," Harry said, leaning down to move his seat forward. He released the cruise control, getting off on their hotel’s exit. When they pulled up to the stop light, Harry quickly leaned over, kissing Louis’ lips, lingering them there for longer than necessary,"thank you.." he whispered.  
Louis nodded, moving his lips against Harry’s, pulling away as they heard a horn behind them, signaling to them that the light had turned green.  
"Ready for round two at the hotel?" Louis smirked, now sporting his own erection, clearly visible through his sweats.  
"Hell yeah," Harry nodded, biting his lower lip as they pulled into the hotel parking lot,"round two.." he murmured.


End file.
